


Enchanted Mirror

by thelotuseaters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mirrors, Strip Tease, harold - Freeform, they're lesbians, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: Zelda finds a rather peculiar way to get a revenge from her lifetime lover Lilith: strip teasing in front of an enchanted mirror.





	Enchanted Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've read this idea on twitter (not mine) and it called my attention. So I've been planning to write this story for a long time and it's finally here!  
> \- I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for any kind of typo lol.

 

 

With her fingers pressed around the cigarette holder, she observed Hilda gardening outside their house. She had woken up earlier than Zelda that morning and was already making company to her orchids. She smiled at the sight of how everything seemed easier to her sister, how life was different to each person.

 

She put out her cigarette as she heard the teapot whistling behind her. It was a bit late to have breakfast but Sabrina hadn't even woken up yet, so Zelda grabbed a german newspaper, her coffee and sat at the table by herself. She took a sip of the black liquid and gave a brief look at the words in front of her when Sabrina entered the kitchen. The girl whispered a 'good morning' to her aunt and sat at the table without saying no more than that.

 

She clearly looked very tired, perhaps even upset. And that was completely understandable, Zelda thought, considering the past event they have been through. On the night before, her whole family was trapped inside their worst nightmares by the demon Batibat, so it was such a hard night and every single of them was still recharging the batteries in their own way. Hilda keeping her hands busy, Ambrose locked in his bedroom and Zelda and Sabrina trying to have a regular morning.

 

''You seem upset. Is it because of the demon?'', Zelda asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

 

''No. I'm cool with it.'' Sabrina tried to sound cheerful but failed.

 

''Sabrina, you lied to us enough for me to recognize the features of your lies. So, please...'', Zelda said rolling her eyes and Sabrina sighed. The girl knew she couldn't fool her aunt this time.

 

''If you insist...'', she said and Zelda gestured with her hand as a sign for the girl to continue. ''I didn't want to tell you because you and aunt Hilda worries about me enough...'', she paused, making her aunt raise her eyebrows. ''But someone helped me to get out of my nightmare last night, a witch actually.''

 

''A witch? Who?''

 

''Ms. Wardwell.'' Such name made Zelda frowned, more in surprise than in disdain, to her own surprise. She only knew one Ms. Wardwell and the woman was Sabrina's stubborn and nosy teacher but also a witch? She wasn't expecting that.

 

''Ms. Wardwell? Your teacher? Are you sure that wasn't part of your dream?''

 

''I am, she told me herself!''

 

''What? What did she tell you?''

 

Before Sabrina could answer, Hilda showed up at the kitchen wearing a hat and with her hands full of dirt.

 

''Such a beautiful morning!'', Hilda smiled and took her hat off. Zelda wondered if they really had the same night because her sister didn't look negatively affected by Batibat at all. ''What are you two talking about?''

 

''The weather.''

 

''The Academy of Unseen Arts.'' Zelda said at the same time as Sabrina and Hilda stared at both of them pretty confused.

 

''About learning how to... unsettle the weather in The Academy.'' Sabrina smiled at her english aunt and Zelda would definitely sigh if Hilda weren't looking.

 

''Do they teach that?'', they both shrugged and Hilda raised an eyebrow, thinking about the possibilities of those two planning on something and hiding it from her. But Zelda clearly would never do that, she thought. ''Anyways, I'm going upstairs.''

 

''Have a good one!'', Sabrina said.

 

They both watched Hilda getting out of the kitchen in silence and when she finally was out of sight, they let out a breath of relief. Even Zelda wasn't supposed to know about Mary, therefore Sabrina didn't need her other aunt to be aware of what had happened.

 

''Okay, so Ms. Wardwell showed up in my dream and warned me about the demon. I didn't even know I was dreaming, of course.'' Sabrina whispered leaning closer on the table. ''But then she pop up out of nowhere and guided me. She woke me up so I was able to get inside your dreams as well to save us all.'' Sabrina broke the eye contact and lowered her voice. ''Well, she saved us.'' Zelda listened to each word, still finding everything rather strange.

 

''Is that all?''

 

''No...'', her niece sighed before continuing. ''After all of this, I went to her house in order to demand some explanations. And she did explain it, that's why I'm upset.''

 

''Oh, Sabrina, stop beating around the bush!'', Zelda was starting to get quite annoyed.

 

''She told me she's a witch excommunicated from another coven, but that's not the best part. She had met my father before and he asked her to take care of me somehow, besides you and aunt Hilda. And for that, she put a spell on all mirrors of this house to check on us...'', when Sabrina mentioned the spell on the mirrors, Zelda almost fell off her chair. The girl continued to explain who Mary Wardwell 'truly was' but Zelda wasn't listening to her anymore. Her eyes were wide open staring at nothing, she felt like her head would explode in any second. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. It was her, of all people, witches and demons. In all places, earth and hell. It was Lilith, she knew it. The only one who would put a spell on a mirror to spy on people, the mother of demons and nobody else.

 

Zelda struggled not to punch the table below her and break all the glasses of the windows and mirrors of the house just with a scream. The rage consumed her whole body and mind, she couldn't even ratiocinate properly. All Zelda knew was that Lilith once left her, ignoring all the decades they had been through together, and the redhead spent all those years reminding herself that her lover would never come back. Lilith never said a 'goodbye' but her disappearance through the years was enough to make Zelda think such thing.

 

And then she was back. Yes, she was back, Zelda thought trying to convince herself that it wasn't one more nightmare. She was back and didn't say a word! Pretended to be her niece's teacher, sneaked into her house and didn't bother to let Zelda know. She wanted to go to Baxter High just to slap her on the face and yell at her for three hours straight. How could she do that? And even had the audacity to pretend to be someone else.

 

But a pretty good idea crossed Zelda's mind, a perfect way to make Lilith pay dearly for everything she had and hadn't done. She wouldn't beat the hell out of the demoness, no. If Lilith was still syping on her, and somehow Zelda sensed she was, the witch was about to do something way worse.

 

''An enchanted mirror? What in Satan's name was she doing?'', Zelda asked coming back to reality and looking at her niece, who was still telling her the whole story. She couldn't tell Sabrina, at least not at that moment and considering that she really believed that the woman was everything except the most powerful living creature on earth. No, Zelda had to keep that secret for a while.

 

''Is that all you heard? Did you even listen to what I just said, aunt Zelda?'', Sabrina frowned.

 

''Of course I did, Sabrina.'' Zelda tried not to look embarrassed and straighted herself on the chair. ''You must stay away from her.''

 

''I know that. And please, don't tell aunt Hilda and don't do anything about it. I know how to take care of myself now, as I told Ms. Wardwell herself.''

 

''Don't worry. I won't.'' Zelda took the last sip of her coffee and left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

_The cottage_

 

After a long day of work, Lilith turned the keys and stepped into the cottage. She was holding a pile of exams to correct, looking a bit annoyed and absolutely tired. She wondered for how long she'd have to act like a teacher, it was silly just to think about. The first woman in history teaching a bunch of teenagers at a local school. How great and divine it looked.

 

_Zelda's bedroom_

 

As if her niece somehow knew, Sabrina convinced Hilda to go to the movie theater with Harvey and her friends. Leaving Zelda alone with Ambrose who hadn't stepped out of his bedroom the whole day and she wasn't expecting him to do so now. Therefore, they all gave her free rein to put her plan into action.

 

The night finally came, with the moonlight coming through her bedroom's window and perfectly shaping the redhead's shadow on the floor. Zelda was wearing her black nightgown and walking in circles, pressing her hand on her forehead. She was indeed nervous, the uncertainty was killing her. She didn't know if it was going to work, the plan itself was too risky. By all means, everything was at stake because Lilith was about to find out that Zelda knew it was her.

 

Zelda took a deep breath, it was time. She sat at her dressing table, eyeing her reflection warily on the mirror. Her hair was loose, matching with the light beam from the full moon and spilling over her shoulders. She grabbed a hairbrush and let it flow carefully through her hair. A way she found to wait for Lilith, and she'd wait during all night if it were necessary.

 

_The cottage_

 

If there was one thing Lilith was sure about that night, it was that she would give herself a break for once. She would check the exams only in the morning and enjoy the night as a reward for her hard work.

 

She placed both hands on her hips and glanced around the house. After the exorcism and helping the Spellmans, there was no much left for her to do. She had to wait for Sabrina to appear with a new nonsense idea, and that wouldn't take too long but definitely wouldn't happen that night. Besides, Sabrina had forbidden her to spy on the mirrors, which was clearly funny for she wouldn't do as she was told. Mostly because she didn't care that much about Sabrina, the real fun - and sometimes not so fun - was watching Zelda Spellman. She had lost count of how many times she had spent cold nights trying to warm herself by observing Zelda doing ordinary things like reading the Satanic Bible or sleeping.

 

Lilith was missing the witch, truly, more than she could describe. She wouldn't be able to contain herself from spying the redhead one last time. She felt she deserved at least a quick look.

 

The demoness walked towards the mirror in her sitting room and drew a circle on it. The image before was still quite blurred, but suddenly she could see the shape of the redhead and her strawberry blonde hair strands. Lilith wasn't able to hold a bright smile at the sight of her favorite witch, she was so close. After bewicthing the mirror, she had never seen Zelda using her dressing table, so that was a bit unsual but she didn't mind at all.

 

_Zelda's bedroom_

 

That was the right moment, Zelda could feel it. She could feel Lilith's eyes on her even though the brunette hadn't showed her face. So it was time to finally make her plan work.

 

She started to slowly apply a natural oil on her skin. First on her neck and then slid to her left shoulder, moving her nightgown slightly to the side. Her chest was now pretty visible, which made her apply the oil all over it right away. There was a fragment of the redhead's black lace bra behind the fabric and such view would definitely make Lilith faint if she were a mortal, but she came close to it. 

 

Zelda opened her nightgown properly, enough to show her bra completely this time. Her breasts being hold by the lace fabric, now both of them covered in oil. The liquid making its way through her curves, heading to the belly. But of course, Lilith couldn't see it because Zelda was still with her nightgown on, which was a shame. The heart inside the body she had possessed was beating so fast that she thought it would stop in any second, observing the redhead in a private moment reminded her of the years they had spent with each other. Lord, how she had missed that, how she had missed her.

 

But what suddenly caught the demoness off guard, making her stagger and taking two steps back was that Zelda was now taking off her bra and showing her perfectly visible breasts. Lilith swallowed hard, felling her legs trembling at the sight of the witch's pale skin and pink nipples.

 

''Oh, Zelda, what in hell are you doing?'', Lilith said to herself using her husky voice as if Zelda could hear it. She thought about the possibility of Zelda knowing the truth since it was a strange coincidence for her to do this right after Sabrina finding out about the mirrors.

 

Honestly, Lilith wasn't paying the expected attention to the subject though.

 

Her right hand was covering a boob just to draw around a nipple with the oil. Zelda let out a moan and closed her eyes, enjoying her own touch. The witch knew it would cause such a damage on Lilith, and it sure did. The demoness leaned in and pressed her hands on the wall, on both sides of the mirror and she wasn't even noticing for how long her mouth had been watering. Though she very well noticed when Zelda stopped caressing her breast and started to unlace her nightgown, letting it slip down on the floor. She was one piece of clothing away from getting completely naked and that was driving the brunette crazy. She wanted to rush to the house, press the witch against the wall and lick her whole body until she's totally wet. But Lilith was enjoying the game as much as Zelda, so she held herself to see where this was really going.

 

Slightly, Zelda's fingers ran through her stomach and stopped on her tigh, squeezing it and leaving a red mark on the spot. Her hand was dangerously close to her black lace panties, which made Lilith bite her bottom lip. The wetness in her own panties couldn't hold it any longer, waiting was killing her inside and out.

 

Therefore Lilith slipped her hand under her own panties, and for her surprise Zelda did the same, and at the same time. They started to rub their clits in synchrony, feeling the wetness through their index finger. Lilith moaning by hearing Zelda's moan and massaging her already sensitive area at the same speed as the redhead in front of her.

 

Zelda bent her head back in pleasure, showing the movements of her neck while she was moaning.

 

But then she suddenly stopped, taking her hand off her panties and stared intensely at the demoness through the mirror.

 

''I know you're watching and I know it's you, you idiot.'' Zelda said putting back her nightgown with a pretty serious expression on her face that it wasn't there before.

 

''What? Zelda, wait!'', and there she was, Lilith decided to show herself on the mirror after all. Zelda felt the adrenaline running through her veins by seeing the desperate look the brunette had on. She caused the damage she desired to cause and it was a pretty fun kind of revenge.

 

''Well, I suppose you have to come over to see the rest of it.'' And then Zelda was out of sight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I first intended to write an oneshot fanfiction but I thought it wouldn't be enough for the plot. So there's more to come!  
> \- And if there's one person that can easily trick the mother of demons, that's Zelda Spellman.


End file.
